


I'll Be Your Shelter

by i_buchanan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shrunkyclunks, Soft Stucky, Top Steve Rogers, god i love the metal arm, mentions of fisting, more or less, really just more fluff for these trying times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_buchanan/pseuds/i_buchanan
Summary: Steve loved Bucky with everything he had. He just also liked to push the limits of how much of it they could take.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	I'll Be Your Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to some unbeta'd fluff <3 Concrit is appreciated as always, and I just love feedback in general

“Careful, that’s new.”

The fact that Bucky could even articulate anything right now, much less so clearly, meant that Steve was probably doing something wrong.

He looked up the long line of their body, mouth hovering scant inches above the vibrant blue ink that decorated their left thigh. A trail of faint hickeys and bruises dotted their hips, clearly marking Steve’s path down their body.

“Still too new to touch?” he asked, his other palm holding their right leg open. Not that he really needed to; god knew Bucky was more than happy to spread themselves open at the slightest provocation.

It was a little inspiring, if Steve was being completely honest with himself.

Bucky propped themself up on their elbows, causing the oversized NASA sweatshirt to slip back down their stomach.

How they had retained that but not their pants was a mystery. Steve would have to rectify that.

A brow quirked, and Steve caught the quick flash of their tongue piercing as they licked their lips. If not for their partial nudity and the damp locks sticking to their forehead and temple, they might have looked almost casual. “Give it another two weeks to be safe,” they decided.

Steve sighed, acting much more put out than he really was over the matter. There was still plenty of inked up skin for him to kiss and he started with the wildflowers on their opposite hip. “I should’ve raised objections when you told me you were going to get another one.”

Bucky laughed a little breathlessly when Steve set his teeth to the delicate skin on the inside of their thigh. Pain hitching the sound just enough to stoke the low burn of arousal in his guts.

“You were practically begging for me to get another one, asshole. Don’t act like you’re annoyed over it when we both know better.”

“Just because it’s true doesn’t mean you have to say it.” As if it somehow made his point, he tapped just above the new tattoo, having already memorized where it was on their body.

And, god, Steve couldn’t wait until he could get his mouth on the bird swooping across their skin. An almost unreal bright blue with deep blacks setting it off.

At least Bucky seemed amused, their shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Entirely too pleased for someone whose pants were somewhere on the floor with their underwear obscenely tented around their cock.

The deep red was almost black over the head, damp with precum that Steve would have to remember to dip in to taste.

For now, he contented himself with sealing his mouth over the pale pink flowers along their hip. Peeking out below the leg and above the waist of their briefs.

Just like everything else about Bucky, it was delectable.

Their fingers wove through Steve’s hair, gripping tight at the scalp and trying to direct him. Trying to get him to suck on their cock instead, but Steve wasn’t going to budge. If anything, it just made him more determined to drag it out, using it as a pseudo-punishment for having to wait another two weeks to taste their new tattoo.

They growled in frustration, clumsily hooking a leg over his shoulder. “You’re being a pain and not the fun kind.”

Their voice was soft, husky, reminding him vividly of smoky basements in Harlem and radio performers. Always had, really, with the soft way they pitched it.

“You want me to be a more literal pain, honey?” Steve asked. He shifted up, bending Bucky very nearly in half so that he could kiss their mouth.

He could taste the chocolate they not-so-sneakily took from the pantry after dinner.

“Yes,” they managed to breathe between kisses, hands clenched tightly against his back. “You fucking know I do.”

Laughter was smothered between their mouths, though Steve was pretty sure Bucky was more amused than they were acting.

As hard as it was to pull away from Bucky to search the sheets for the lube they had lost in there when they had first fallen into bed, it still had to be done. At least, if Steve wanted to get inside of them it had to be done.

“Always getting distracted,” Bucky complained, as if they weren’t twice as bad as Steve was.

Instead of replying, Steve blindly reached over to pinch the softness of their hip before peeling their underwear off. There was much more give to their flesh now than when they had first started dating, and it was something that Steve took an immense amount of pride in.

He got the feeling that Bucky’s yelp of indignation was mostly for show, but that didn't stop him from cooing in sympathy that was maybe half as real. “Poor baby can dish it out but can’t take it, huh?”

“Says the one taking it from you every hour on the hour.” Complaining aside, Bucky was quick to open their legs wider, one still draped over Steve’s shoulder.

Once he found the tube, Steve shot Bucky a withering look, but paired it with a kiss to the ball of their ankle. “I’m always ready to get on your cock, Buck. You know that.”

Even as he spoke, he poured lube out onto his palm, though quirked his brows up to silently ask if Bucky wanted to top today instead. They didn't switch often, but that didn't stop Steve from checking to make sure.

The face that Bucky pulled was answer enough.

Belatedly Steve realized that with his lube-slick hand, he probably wouldn’t be allowed to take Bucky’s sweatshirt off without a lot of complaining and laundering afterwards. Which he could handle, but then… The soft grey fabric rucked up their stomach was prettier than it should have been. Somehow, having Bucky’s skin covered up made them almost more alluring.

At least, it did today. And Steve still missed the gold barbells running through their nipples, but he could probably push the sweatshirt up enough to let him get his mouth on them.

Later. He’d remember that for later. Now he got to focus on splitting Bucky open properly and make them cry with it.

There was the familiar scratch of short curls against his fingers as he parted their cheeks, pressing against the tight furl of their asshole.

The soft whimper as Steve pried his fingers into them was just as familiar, reminding Steve of home in all sorts of carnal ways.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured, pressing the word into the skin of their hip. “Listen to you, huh?”

That just earned him another bitten off cry and Bucky’s fingers tightening against his scalp.

Two fingers slid in almost immediately, easy as anything. Already they felt pliant around him, practically dripping around him even though Steve realistically knew it was just lube. That didn't really matter, as far as Steve was concerned. All that mattered was the feeling and the way it punched out a low groan from Bucky as their head fell back to expose the long line of their throat.

“Christ, yeah, right there,” Bucky said breathlessly. Their ass tightened around his fingers, prompting Steve to press harder against their walls in response.

The groan that earned him seemed to rattle through Steve’s very core.

The way Bucky always seemed eager to open themselves up for Steve always managed to hit him right in his guts. The same easy confidence they exuded in the rest of their life broken down to the absolute base of it. Broken down to reveal that it came from a place of vulnerability, the ability to be so honest with themselves that it showcased their strength.

Steve doubled down, focusing on spreading Bucky open as wide as they could possibly go while still keeping them floating on cloud nine. Alternating between pressing insistently against their inner walls and rubbing hard, quick circles against their prostate. Switching it up to whichever got a stronger reaction out of them at the moment until he was four fingers deep inside of them and Bucky was practically sobbing as they pulled at their hair.

“Oh pretty thing, that’s it,” Steve cooed, hungrily watching their cock twitch and more precum ooze from the slit and onto their stomach. He licked at the decently sized pool of it as if he was starving. “You’re going to take it so sweet for me, aren’t you?”

While they picked up their head to glare, the half-lidded eyes and darkly flushed cheeks really dampened the effect of it. “You’re so fucking  _ soft _ ,” they complained as their head fell back with a muted thump.

Steve was quick to take the opportunity to slide up their body and seal his mouth under the hinge of their jaw. “Yeah. But you like it.”

Their huff of breath was all the agreement he’d probably get for right now. Later, maybe, once they weren’t gagging for it they’d soften up again.

“I like you,” they begrudgingly admitted, their ankles hooking around the back of Steve’s thighs.

Of course, something as simple as that got a dumb smile spreading across Steve’s face as he ducked back in to taste the little metal stud embedded in Bucky’s tongue. That sharp, metallic tang offsetting the sweetness of their mouth.

His fingers still worked at prying them open, teasing the rim with his thumb, feeling it tighten up around the four that were already inside until it almost ached in the best possible way.

“Baby, hurry up,” they demanded, legs tightening around Steve’s waist. “If you’re gonna fist me, fist me, and if you’re gonna fuck me you better get to it quick.”

“That your less-than-polite way of saying you’re close?”

All Steve got was a throaty whine, closer to a sob than should have been attractive.

It still got Steve’s blood burning to see them rendered incoherent, even for a moment. And seeing them get brought to tears with how overwhelmed Steve got them? That was absolutely priceless as far as his dick was concerned.

“I’ll give it to you sweet,” Steve promised, humming at the slick sound of his fingers sliding free.

“Only thing sweet about you--”

Whatever Bucky had been about to say got lost in the absolutely devastated cry as they came to terms with how empty they suddenly were. Granted, Steve didn't plan to leave them empty for long.

“You’re more than enough sugar for the both of us,” Steve consoled, lining his cock up with their asshole that he’d spent too long diligently spreading open just for this. “Sweet as can be, ain’t that right?”

Another pitchy moan was his answer, and Steve almost forgot to listen for it as he slid home in one smooth motion. Letting the heat of their body surround him, molding around his cock.

His teeth set against the edge of Bucky’s shoulder, getting a mouthful of sweatshirt for his trouble, but he could still feel the hard metal beneath it. God they felt good. “Fucking divine,” he gritted out once he was encased down to the hilt.

Bucky’s breathless laugh had them tightening up, quickly cutting the sound into a muffled thing of pleasure. Silenced in part by clenched teeth and absolute  _ spite _ at how easily they came undone for him.

Steve’s hand snuck beneath their sweatshirt, so easily finding the gold barbells through their nipples. Rolling them beneath the pads of his fingers, pinching the delicate flesh, just to get Bucky’s hips jerking up- _ up _ in response, riding down on Steve’s cock with desperation making the usually smooth motion jerky and rough. Messy.

“Take it honey, that’s a good little prince…” Steve, thankfully, was feeling a little more put together than Bucky felt. Still able to fuck into them steadily, pounding into their ass until the bedframe shook with them. Chasing the heat of them with all he had in him while he watched his lover start to fall apart beneath him. Hungry for it. Practically starving for the sight, even if he’d seen it not even twelve hours ago while the sun was still beneath the horizon.

Didn't matter. Steve still wanted, and Bucky was always eager to fucking give until they were nothing but a boneless mess on the bed. Or couch. Or whatever flat surface Steve had them on.

Thoughts like these kept spinning themselves in Steve’s mind, often bringing forth the memories of it in full color. It wasn’t helping Steve’s resolve to hold out, to make sure Bucky got theirs first for once.

With a final pinch, his hands snaked up further until one was comfortably cupping the smooth expanse of their throat. Just below the line where their stubble started to come in. Not squeezing or even holding on tightly, but present enough to feel the rapid beat of their pulse beneath his fingers.

Able to feel the low groan vibrating against his palm.

It punched him in the gut, leaving him gasping as the red hot thrum in his own veins spilled over and into their willing body. Dizzyingly intense as his forehead tipped against theirs so that even if they weren’t kissing, he could still feel the movement of their mouth tantalizingly close to his own.

Everything seemed to rush forward, his hips still grinding hard against theirs as he eked out every last second that he could.

One hand still on Bucky’s throat, the other one mindlessly went to cup their cock, stroking hard and fast as he continued to rut against their prostate, judging by the sweet, almost high pitched whimpers that he could feel more than hear.

Bucky lasted maybe five seconds before spilling hot and wet over his hand, going taut then completely limp as his hand clasped at Steve’s wrist like a lifeline.

They both caught their breath, Steve’s cock still firmly inside of them as if that’s where it belonged all the time.

It didn't take long before Steve was grinding back in, slow and careful, but not quite slow enough given the absolutely wrecked whine. “Stevie…”

“You can take it,” Steve insisted, gravel-low but sweet as honey. “Come on, sweetheart, one more for me.”

Judging by the look in their eyes, they knew it wasn’t going to be just ‘one more’. The quick flash of their tongue followed by the defiant curl of their lips was all that Steve needed before crushing their lips together.

It was going to be a long night. Steve couldn’t wait.


End file.
